Link and Saria
by Rocketboy-05
Summary: Link and Saria start off talking but it begins to rain so they goto Link's house
1. Link and Saria are catching up

This is my Link and Saria I myself Play Link and my friend Yoshi short for her real name plays as Saria. There may be things in the story that the people might like so i hope you do. For those people who don't know who Saria is click this Link.  
  
Link and Saria tart off walking through their village slowly just talking for a little while. Link had just gotten back from Riding Epona all through the Hylian Field. He was greeted by Saria at the bridge to the village after he got back.  
  
Link:*he walks around the village slowly with Saria* So Saria how have you been?  
  
Saria:*grabs Links arm and holds her head all on his arm almost clinging to him* Oh nothing really Link I just been around town going around with the Fairies that come here  
  
Link:*smiles as he looks down at her grabbing his arm* Do you always do that don't you?   
  
Saria: *pouts* no I usually still work at the shop but no one ever comes but you. You are our best customer   
  
They continue along walking slowly about the town people watching them from the inside of their homes. Soon a dark cloud hovers over the Village and Thunder claps loudly.  
  
Saria: *shrieks in terror against Link*   
  
Link: *looks down at her* Come On lets get to my house so we can get out of the rain   
  
They both start to run at full speed towards Link's Tree House. They climb up the stairs up to Link's house, Saria pinches his butt while going up there for no apparent reason.  
  
Link: *grabs her hand and pulls her up to the top*  
  
Saria: *thanks link and they both walk into the house dripping wet from the rain*  
  
They both look at each and begins to laugh at how they look all wet like this.  
  
Link: Hey we should get out of these clothes before we catch a cold *he begins to peel off pieces of his clothing*  
  
Saria: *nods as she starts to pull off her clothing* do you have any others I can wear?  
  
Link: *pulls out a pair of shorts from his drawers and a shirt for her and him to wear each*  
  
They both put on the pair of shorts and shirt, and they both get in Link's bed so they will be able to warm up.  
  
Link: Warm bed   
  
Saria: Yes Warm *she snuggles up close to link* So Link have you given up fighting?  
  
Link: *shakes his head at her with regret* No I still fight to protect myself and others.  
  
Saria: *sighs* Link will you ever give up fighting?  
  
Link: Im not sure *he says with a sigh* If there is evil in the world that wants to attack or harm others, I will fight  
  
Saria: *she leans into Link and brings her lips to his kissing him lightly* Link please come back to me alive whenever you fight  
  
Link: *smiles and nods to her* Saria I will  
  
Saria: *smiles and snuggles closer to Link* Thank you Link, I don't know what i would do without you in my life.  
  
Ohhh Seems Link and Saria will be getting a little close. Well you will have to send me your regards on my story so I will know to send in my next chapter.  
Thanks for reading Bye. 


	2. Link and Saria go to Saria's House

Ok Now for my second chapter to my story, Thank you to all the people that have given me good feedback.Now if you have read the last chapter you know what is going on basically. To clarify something, Link and Saria are in their teens for the ones that asked.   
  
Link: I'm Glad you are in my life also. *Runs his hand over her arm, running his fingers slowly tickling her lightly*  
  
Saria: *blinks at link and giggles softly as he tickles her* link stop you know i'm ticklish  
  
Link: *laughs some and smiles at Sari* ok ok   
  
Saria: We Should stay in here at least until the rain ends *she ran her hands down the front part of his head*  
  
Link: *nods at her and says* yeah you are right.   
  
Saria: So Link can you explain what happened to Gannon  
  
Link: *sighs and sits up* Zelda was stuck in magical force field. Gannon then began to throw electric balls at me.  
  
Saria: *nods* Yes go on.  
  
Link: I block the attacks with my sword. He made a mistake by not blocking the rebound. So I jumped over to him and started to slash and stab him with my sword.  
  
Saria: Well....  
  
Link: He used the power of his Tri-Force to change shape into an evil monster.  
  
Saria: *blinks* Tri-force? What's that?  
  
Link: *Link tightens his fist and on the back of his hand the insignia that is on the clothing of Zelda's appears* Well this is a tri-force. And I can't really use its power yet.  
  
Saria: *nods slowly understanding a little of it* Well ok Continue.  
  
Link: Zelda and I had to run out of his castle in a hurry because it was going to collapse.  
  
Saria: *nods*  
  
Link: We barely made it out with a few scars but I was ok. But Gannon reappeared in his Monster form to me. I felt fear run through my body after he knocked my sword out of my hands.  
  
Saria: *gasps* what happened next?  
  
Link: Well I ran for the sword and grabbed it but I decided to mess with him so I shot a light arrow at his eyes. So Then I ran up to him laying on the ground dazed then I stabbed the Master Sword Right into his eyes.  
  
Saria: *sighs and leans on him glad he is there now* I'm just glad you are safe now.  
  
Link and Saria sit there on his bed for a while without talking. Just looking at each other and looking out of the window watching the rain fall.   
  
Link: *decides to break the silence and begins to tickle Saria's sides*  
  
Saria: *giggles some and slaps his hands away*  
  
Link: *puts his hands back on her sides and continues to tickle her ignoring her hands*  
  
Saria: *shrugs and then stands up* I'm leaving I got work to do ay home  
  
Link *blinks and gets out of the bed and walks out onto the deck thinking that he is did something wrong*  
  
Saria puts her clothes back on thinking to herself of what to do when she gets back home. But for some reason link jumps off of the deck and runs off heading in the direction of leaving town.  
  
Saria: *watching him and blinks* now that's not my fault  
  
After An hour or so of being out, Link comes back through the town still running he ran up to his tree house and stepped in seeing a note that saria left.  
  
Link: *growls after reading the note and runs out of the house and jumping off the deck again running to Zelda's home*  
  
Saria: *closed the blinds to her house not seeing link was coming* Too much stuff to do *was sweeping the floor where she was *  
  
Link: *slips and falls in the rain, now covered in mud* Ugh *he gets back up and continues running to saria's door and then he knocks*  
  
Saria: *shrugs and heads towards the door* who could this be? *She opened the door and got a good look at Link* Link what happened to you?  
  
Link: *shakes his head* no Time come on  
  
Saria: Hold on a second let me get my boots *turns and slides her boots on*  
  
Saria and Link out of the house to a certain point where link stops at. They are both looking each other in the eyes waiting to see what Link wanted to do.  
  
Link: Well I wanted to tell you but I couldn't so ill show you *he pulled out a bottle full of fairies*  
  
Saria: *blinks* Whats going on?  
  
The Fairies begins to circle around a bit. The Rain now stops, the fairies begins to swarm around each other until they spell out something. The fairies spell out the words "I really like you and I want to be with you"  
  
Saria: *smiles and blushes slightly* Link yes I will  
  
Link: * a fairy circles around him and cleans his whole body and heals him* Hmmm *he nods at her and smiles glad she said yes*  
  
Saria: Link come On Lets get inside  
  
Link and Saria both head towards saria's house cause they were still a little wet and they would warm up in her house*  
  
Link: *sets his sword and shield down on the ground in front of the door*  
  
Saria: *points towards her fire place and says* Come lets sit there to get dry and warm 


End file.
